Forgiveness
by AlexPayne
Summary: Alice sees Bella jump off the cliff before she actually takes the leap. can Alice stop her vision from happening? will the Cullen's return?


I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :-(

Forgiveness

It's been quite a few months since Edward and the Cullen's left. My pain has somewhat been diminished by Jacob. Lately Jacob's been acting strange. Billy says he's got Mono and that he can't come to the phone. I'm also not allowed to go visit him.

Unfortunately without Jacob I have no one who understands what I'm going through. Jake has always known how to act around me and I was always grateful for the fact that he never said anything about the way I've changed since they left.

Now I'm all alone, and left with more time to think. Lately the only thing I've been thinking of is how to hear Edward's angelic, velvety voice again. As I lay in bed, inspiration hits me like a bolt of lightning.

'Cliff diving' I thought to myself. Yes cliff diving is perfect. After an hour of planning I finally fall into a restful sleep, dreaming about hearing Edward's voice again.

The sound of rain sloshing heavily against my window pulls me from my slumber. 'Oh well, I was planning on getting wet anyways,' I thought tiredly.

As I looked out the window, I saw that Charlie was still home which was unusual, but I just shrugged it off and lazily made my way downstairs.

"You know I love seeing you here, but I just don't know what this will do to her," Charlie said, talking to someone who I couldn't see yet.

"I know Charlie, I don't know either," the invisible person sighed.

I knew I've heard that voice before, but my sleep hazed brain wouldn't let me think. I hovered in the middle of the staircase for a while to see if they would continue their conversation.

"Well I've got the get to the station. I'll see you later," Charlie announced, scraping his chair back and probably scuffing the floors.

"Ok, have a good day," the person chirped.

I heard Charlie approaching the stairs so I quickly finished my descent.

"Morning dad," I yawned.

"Morning Bells, umm there is someone in the kitchen for you," he replied, embracing me in an awkward hug goodbye.

I just nodded and headed towards the kitchen. I heard the front door close as I turned into the kitchen. What I saw caused me to start frantically rubbing my eyes while hyperventilating and crying.

"Alice?" I questioned not too sure if she was real.

"Yes Bella," she replied in a tone that automatically stopped my blubbering. She was furious, although I didn't know why.

I gave her a puzzled look before she lashed out at me, looking more like a vampire then I've ever seen her look before.

"What the hell are you thinking? Cliff diving, what happened to not doing anything reckless or stupid? You know your future disappeared after you jumped. I may not be looking for your future, but that doesn't mean I don't see!! Again I repeat WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING??" she finished, plopping down in the chair, covering her face with her hands, and sighing dramatically.

'Great how am I supposed to explain this without sounding crazy?' I thought before finally just telling her the truth.

"Well Alice, there really is no way to say this without making me sound like a lunatic, so here it goes…every time I do something reckless or stupid, I can remember Edward better. I can actually hear him tell me to stop, I hear his perfect voice every time my life is in danger," I choked out. I didn't realize I was crying until Alice pulled me onto her lap and my major floodgates opened causing me to shake as I sobbed into her chest.

"Shh Bella, it's alright. Jeeze our leaving didn't do you any good did it?" she asked already knowing the answer.

I wheezed out a very unladylike, garbled snort in response causing both of us to laugh officially ending the somber mood.

The rest of the day was spent playing catch-up. Alice caught me up with what has been going on with the Cullen's, and I tried catching her up with what has been going on in my life, which I realized wasn't much of a life.

Charlie arrived home just as I was pulling the potatoes out of the oven. We ate in silence after we finished telling each other about our days. Alice used the 'I already ate, and I have to make a call' excuse so she could escape dinner.

After dinner, Alice and I watched _Just like Heaven_, and Charlie turned in early. After the movie, I started pulling out the couch bed but Alice stopped me.

"I have to go back to my house to get a few things so you go on up to bed. I will just sit in the rocking chair until you wake up," she said kissing me on the cheek and dancing out the door.

I tried prolonging my nightly rituals in hopes that she would be there by the time I finished, but when I returned from the bathroom she still wasn't there. My attempts to stay awake to wait for her also failed, sleep overcame me sooner then I hoped.

I woke to strangely blinding sunlight. Charlie's cruiser was gone, and I realized he must be out fishing with Harry and Billy. I also noticed that Alice wasn't there. Before I could get too panicked, I noticed a small folded piece of paper on my rocking chair. I figured that Alice must have gone hunting or something so she left me a note. My name was scrawled neatly across the front of the paper.

Inside it read:

_Bella, _

_I'm so sorry. When I said I didn't want you, it was the blackest form of blasphemy. I honestly never wanted to hurt you. When you believed me so quickly, it shattered my still heart. Of course I understand if you have moved on. Know that I still want you and that I still love you. I hope that you can find it within yourself to forgive me. I promise to make it up to you even if it takes me all eternity. If you can find it in your selfless heart to forgive me, then meet me at my home at noon. _

_I hope I will see you soon my sweet Isabella,_

_Yours forever,_

_Edward _

I had to read the letter at least ten times before my brain registered that it was real. I glanced at my clock and realized that it was 11:30. I quickly threw on some clothes that I'm sure Alice would not approve of, and dashed out the door.

I approached the Cullen household with shaking hands. The inside was only lit by sunlight that filtered in through the glass wall. I'm sure that if they didn't hear my truck approaching, then they would have heard my heart hammering in my chest as I raised my hand to knock.

Before I could even knock twice, the door swung open revealing…no one. I stepped inside, and looked around in confusion. My eyes finally saw what I was looking for and my breathing hitched. There on the couch sat Edward, he was smiling nervously at me and I could see remnants of pain in his eyes that probably matched mine. Obviously he didn't survive any better than I did.

"Bella Love are you alright?" he questioned in his perfect voice.

I couldn't even respond. I just launched myself at him and cried. These tears were happy tears though, unlike the tears of utter sadness that used to wash my face on a daily basis. He just cradled me in his arms until I calmed down.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Edward there's nothing to forgive," I blubbered and he sighed.

"Ok you can come out now," he said.

One by one every member of the Cullen family emerged. I was glad they were indestructible because I squeezed them as hard as I could. First of course was Alice, who I had already seen but didn't squeeze any lighter. Next was Jasper, who still kept his distance, he nodded in greeting. Esme and Carlisle were next and I almost made Esme topple over because of my exuberant hug.

"It's so great to see you again Bella, we all missed you," she whispered as I hugged her tighter.

Of course Rosalie didn't hug me, but she also didn't glare. 'Baby steps,' I thought to myself. Emmett didn't hold back in the least bit. He picked me up and spun me around. Thankfully he didn't crush any of my ribs.

After all our greetings we decided to stay around the house and hang out like old times.

As I gazed around the room at my 'family' I realized that it was like there had never been a hole in my chest. I was perfect—not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place.


End file.
